


Never Tickle Sleeping Dragons … or Phoenix

by sheankelor



Series: Immortality [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: Severus, Zhu, Kasem, Jin-sun, and Kenji were all at the IPA/IPM convention and market, which happened to be in China this year. In the market, Severus was taken as a hostage along with several others. Albus, Gel, Ming, Fawkes and Yu take exception to this.





	Never Tickle Sleeping Dragons … or Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YenGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YenGirl/gifts).



> This is an extremely late present, but I hope Yen still enjoys it. There was supposed to be a snarry section, but it just didn't fit in. I'll have to try again.

Severus opened the old leather journal with a small smile. He finally lived on the same side of the planet as Kasem, Zhu, Kenji, and Jin-sun. Putting quill to paper, knowing the others would answer quickly, he began to write.

“Zhu, did you know that the IPA was going to be in China this year? Is that why you wanted to meet at your place?”

Severus was sure it was a coincidence that the annual International Potions Association’s convention was going to be there, but considering the Hsieh family connections, there was a slim possibility.

Hanzi flowed across the page. It took only a touch of Severus’ fingers to translate them.

“No, I didn’t, Severus,” Zhu wrote, “I just wanted to be close to home this year.”

“Why?” Kenji’s kanji translated into. “We’ve survived Thailand's heat before.”

“He told me it was because of a festival,” came Kasem’s reply.

“It is,” Zhu wrote, “I want us to celebrate it together this year.”

“Do we need a specific outfit?” Jin-sun asked.

“No, just come,” Zhu answered.

“Then we will,” Severus wrote, “and be grateful to floo into the convention versus portkey.”

“Definitely!” Kasem reply flew onto the page followed by Kenji’s and Jin-sun agreement.

“Did anyone else get the combined tickets? IPM and IPA’s?” Severus still couldn’t believe that the two largest international potion groups had scheduled their events at the same time and place. The International Potions Association’s Convention was typically held during the summer, but this year they were holding it at the same time as the International Potions Material’s Market in the autumn.

All four responded the same even if in different languages, “Of course!”

§§§§§

The evening sun was hanging two handbreadths above the horizon when their panels had finished at the IPA. Severus hadn’t worried too much about the time even though they were expected at Zhu’s house for dinner later, IPM’s market was open throughout the entire convention so they had time to come back. Severus narrowed his eyes as he sought out his companions, they had an hour until dinner so he was trying to keep track of everyone. It was an old habit left over from Hogsmeade weekends.

Zhu and Kasem were three booths away looking over cauldrons – Kasem looking at ones less expensive than Zhu. Kenji was with Jin-sun investigating premixed herbal sachets for their potion businesses just across the thin alleyway from Zhu and Kasem. All four of them had already sent decent sized purchases to Zhu’s house via his elves. Severus hadn’t spotted one thing he truly needed yet. Sprout kept him supplied with ingredients from the greenhouse in return for making the summer Infirmary potions. Hagrid tucked in care packages of things he collected in the Forest with Sprout’s ingredients. Gel and Albus tended to pick up things here and there for cheap – cauldrons, stirring rods, knives, and such – and passed them on during the afternoon teas.

If he could find a good sale on boomslang skin or something like that, he would buy it. He studied the stacks of skins before him, he shook his head. Even at wholesale, these were still overpriced and poorer quality than he was used to. He’d send some of his saved money to Dr Paul in Botswana for quality skin.

BOOM!

Wand in hand, Severus dodged behind the booth as the air blasted past him blowing the skins to the ground. The ground shook enough he almost lost his footing and light filled the sky brighter than the sun. Crouching he took in the scene.

The area was in shambles. Expensive equipment and ingredients flung to the ground were being gathered by five men and two women. Severus watched as more and more things were shoved into expanded bags while wondering where IPM’s Security was.

He checked where the others were, spotting them on across the way hunkered behind a scales and weights vendor’s booth.

IPM and IPA Security as wells as the Chinese Aurors flooded into the area, coming around the booths and down the street.

“They won’t get us!” yelled one of the women as she grabbed a nearby child, her wand pointing at its head. “Stay back!”

One of the thieves darted out of sight as the others also grabbed hostages. Severus searched the area but couldn’t see him. _‘Six hostages, four of whom are children. Why are there children here? They’re about the age of second years, that one there might be a third year. If they were from Hogwarts there’d be a fifty-fifty chance they’d attack, but I don’t know if these four will. Two adults – one old man one young lady. She might be one of the children’s mother. Her expression looks too familiar.’_ There were five Aurors and ten security officers, all of which looked uncertain what to do.

A wand dug into his throat, and the phoenix and dragon charm on the necklace Albus and Gel gave him as a birthday present two years ago warmed.

“Come with me,” the man hissed.

Severus contemplated not doing so, but he was worried about the hostages. He could take out this one easily, but he wasn’t sure how the others would react. He tucked his wand away in an easily drawn position and stood up. Years of working with Voldemort allowed him to calmly follow the man’s order while plotting his next move.

‘ _Anti-apparition wards must be around here, so they can’t leave. It would also explain why the Aurors and Security took so long and came on foot.’_ His eyes darted about taking in the exact position of the hostages, where his friends were, and what the Aurors and Security were doing.

The man behind him pushed him forward while keeping his wand to Severus’ neck. He was jerked to a stop just in front of the other hostages.

“Drop the anti-apparition wards and let us go,” the man growled as his wand dug in into Severus’ neck just a bit more, “then no one will get hurt.”

Severus wondered about that as the crowd shifted and he spotted two sets of blue eyes narrowed on the man. Sure, they were in two very old faces surrounded by white hair, one of which had a long long white beard, but Severus knew he’d never ever want to go against those two wizards. When Albus and Gel worked alone they could be scary enough, but when they worked together, their enemies should quake.

‘ _Speaking of quaking,’_ Severus struggled to keep his footing even as many of the crowd fell. Wind blew through the streets and claws grasped his shoulder holding him upright. _‘I guess Ming is here, and if he is,’_ a cursory glance showed him Fawkes brightening up a section of the alley just behind Albus. Both elderly wizards were standing rock steady amongst the falling people and crashing booths.

“Who’s threatening my chosen?” Yu’s voice sounded like thunder booming above Severus’ head. It was then he realized that there were five claws around his shoulder. He barely kept from jerking his head up, the wand trembling against his throat reminding him of the danger he was facing.

“I would think that was obvious,” replied Severus calmly.

“Who are you talking to?” the man viciously snarled, “What do you think is obvious? That you’re about to die because the Aurors can’t answer?”

Severus watched as Gel flicked his fingers towards one of the criminals on the edge of the group. He couldn’t see what happened, but he heard a snap and a screech of pain. Albus brushed his fingers through the air close to him in a move Severus was familiar with. Something just moved to a new location. Gel flicked his fingers again, another snap and screech resounded, and Albus waved his fingers.

One of the Aurors stepped forward, doing his best to keep his footing as the ground trembled again. “We cannot authorize the removal of the ward – it’s set in place by the IPM – but we can offer you safe passage out of the market if you release your hostages.”

Storm clouds lowered as three of Yu’s paws touched the ground, which stopped trembling where each claw clicked. A large blue-grey head blocked Severus’ view of everything as the Imperial dragon looked at the man holding Severus. A huff of dragon’s breath blew both of their hair back with its force.

“I recommend you drop your wand and let me go,” Severus was sure the man wouldn’t, but it felt right to warn him.

“Why? You’re my ticket out of here,” the criminal growled back.

Severus shrugged even as he heard Fawkes flare away and man scream. _‘I wonder if he was burned by phoenix fire. That’d be a pain to treat.’_

The criminal darted a glance to where the sound came from and blanched, making Severus glad he couldn’t see anything through Yu’s head.

“What’s happening?” the man’s eyes, now wide with fright, searched the skies. “That couldn’t have been a phoenix. They … they ...”

‘ _An Imperial Dragon is staring you in the face and you’re worried about a phoenix?’_ Severus reached up and pulled the man’s wand out of his grasp turning so that he was standing under Yu’s head. “What’s happening is you chose the wrong prisoner, and as such made the wrong enemy. Giving yourself up to the authorities would be a good thing to do right now.”

“Give up?” The man laughed as he drew another wand, “Never!”

Yu exhaled creating a dense cloud around the criminal. All sound inside of it ceased before a gust of wind caused it to disperse, showing there was nothing there to see.

“He got away!” The Auror yelled. The criminals, their eyes wide, stared at where the leader had been.

The ground stop shaking and Yu moved where Severus could see that three of the children who were captives were free, safely tucked behind Ming.

“I would recommend turning yourselves in,” Severus repeated, “If you can’t tell, you’ve angered a phoenix and his dragon.”

Murmurs from the onlookers filled the air. Severus was able to pick out a few of them.

“A dragon?”

“I saw the phoenix, but where’s the dragon?”

“That’s what that bird was?”

A quick glance assured him that his friends were fine and that Albus was patiently waiting while Gel was not patiently doing the same. “Now would be an excellent time.”

Fawkes rescued the last child, burning his captive as he flashed away.

“I surrender!” The old man was pushed away even before the burned criminal could scream, and the criminal tossed his wand down. The other who still had hostage quickly followed.

Security and Aurors collected their prisoners as the one who addressed the criminals approached Severus. Zhu, Kasem, Jin-sun, and Kenji made it to him at the same time as the Auror did. Severus watched as Albus and Gel faded into the background.

“Sir, if you could please come with us?” the Auror asked, “Just to fill in the paperwork. It’ll be more comfortable at our office than here.”

Severus glanced at the others and noticed the other adult hostages were also being approached by Aurors.

“May my host and companions join us?” he gestured to Zhu and the others.

The man nodded even as his eyes widened when he spotted Zhu.

§§§§§

Auror Lu’s office was more comfortable and tea was served before any paperwork or questioning began. Severus thought that had more to do with Zhu’s presence than anything else.

“Mr Snape, why are you in China?”

“Visiting my friend, Hsieh Zhu and attending the IPA and IPM convention and market.”

Black eyes darted to Zhu before returning back to him, “Can you tell us what happened in the market place?”

Severus gave a short nod and launched into what he’d observed, leaving out Yu’s actions.

“You said a phoenix and a dragon were angered, how did you reach that conclusion?”

“Fawkes, a phoenix I know well, was there – he was the one that burned two of the criminals holding children as he took the child to safety – and Fawkes is a companion of Ming, a Ti-lung dragon. As the earth was shaking, I believe Ming was there and not happy either.”

Lu tried to keep a bland face but was failing. “Do you know why the ground stop shaking in specific spots, and what happened to your captor?”

Severus debated not telling him but decided it would be better to do so. Besides, the man’s face would be interesting to see. “Ming couldn’t shake the ground where Yu’s claws touched, and Yu wasn’t pleased with my captor. What exactly he did to him, I’m not positive. But then, with Yu, the possibilities are endless.”

All four of his friend’s eyes darted to his left arm, drawing the now thoroughly confused Lu’s attention to it. The man blanched and gestured to Severus’ sleeve.

“I request to see your arm, sir.”

Holding in a sigh, knowing it was because not all of Voldemort’s followers were found and had been wreaking havoc in other countries, Severus exposed his forearm. The image of Yu graced it from elbow to wrist, darting between clouds, and five dragon claws framing the image as if Yu was still holding on to him.

Lu flicked his wand over the image, blanching as he noticed the readings. “You know this phoenix how?”

“Fawkes is the companion of my … father … grandfather figure, guardian want-to-be, former employer, and Ming is his partner’s companion. Fawkes has always taken a liking to me, so I know him well. I would recognize him anywhere, but that he was helping to get the children out of danger was a large indicator of his identity. That phoenix spent over half a century protecting children.”

“Yes, that would explain your ability to identify it,” dark eyes torn themselves away from the five claws on the dragon flying through the clouds, “Is that an image of Yu?”

Zhu nodded, “It is, one gifted to Severus by Yu as a reward for completing a task imposed upon him.”

Lu stood and bowed deeply, “I will keep you no longer, sirs. Please, enjoy the rest of your visit to our country and the IPA/IPM convention and market.”

§§§§§

“Albus and Gel were there?” Kasem sampled the moon cakes as they gazed up at the full moon from the top of the hotel. All the lights around them were dampened and the moon hung close to the earth revealing all its glory.

“Yes, I spotted them in the crowd. I’m not sure what Gel did to first two who were attacked – Yu’s head was in my way of seeing – but I know that Albus moved the children away from them.” Severus stared up at the moon, watching as Yu played amongst the clouds that drifted by it.

“I’m glad they were there. Those two are good to have on your side,” Kasem murmured as he sipped his tea. It was not the hotel’s brand, he liked it better.

“I agree,” Zhu grinned, “Now, onto a better subject. Thank you for coming to my home this evening and having dinner with the family. It just wouldn’t have been Mid-Autumn Festival if I hadn’t eaten with them tonight.”

Kenji lifted his moon cake, “These are better than the ones the hotel makes anyway.”

They all laughed agreeing.

Later that night, after the others had gone to sleep, Severus looked at his magical passport and sighed. Zhu had warned him it might change because of Auror Lu’s report, but he hadn’t honestly expected this change. No, he’d been prepared for a black mark or some sort of ban. Instead under his name, where titles went, he was listed as the companion of Imperial Dragon Yu and named Emperor apparent. _‘At least it’s not just Emperor.’_


End file.
